


Belarus

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Belarus

**Minsk**

David awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing under his pillow and groaned, luckily Julia had left and he glanced at the caller ID, expecting to see his sisters face, he was right.

“Where are you this time?”

“Because you only ever ring me when you need rescuing!”

“Oh my god Alexis, do you want my help or not?!”

“Ok, sorry, I’m not shouting. Just tell me where you are…”

“Where the fuck is Minsk?!”

“BELARUS?!”

“Ok let me look into flights.”

“You really think Dad is going to let me use the jet? Besides it wouldn’t get all the way there, you’re 4,444 miles away!” David exclaimed as he looked up flights on his phone. Only his sister could end up in the most random parts of the globe. He knew it would have something to do with Stavros, it always did.

David reluctantly got out of bed and started to place some personal items in a bag. He was so used to this at this point and knew exactly what items were _essential_. His flight was booked for 7:10 from JFK and he had three hours to get himself packed and ready, he called for a car, luckily their parent’s staff had long since learnt not to ask questions.

**Text: I am outside your apartment building and ready whenever you are sir.**

David heard his phone ping and finished perfecting his pompadour, a recent look which he was steadily growing in love with, it felt very ‘him’. He made sure everything was turned off and left his apartment; hoping to see it within the week. His bag was loaded with cash, he had a chequebook to his Dad’s platinum account and a stash of coloured contact lenses and a couple of his Mom’s wigs.


End file.
